The Reapers in Red and Black
by toucan17
Summary: it s a normal day for Grell; wrecking things and annoying the HELL out of Will. With the responsibility of a secret mission, Will takes his best reapers to face his arch nemisis. Can Grell save Will (probably not)? Can Ronald stop Grell s insanity (Nah)? Can Will get revenge (read to find out!)?


**A/N: This is one my favourite anime/manga; I had ClearAsCrystal269 proof read this for me, go check out her profile. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

I filed my crimson, reflective nails to the annoying ticking of the clock. "Today is so BORING!"

"Grell, please stop moaning it is exam conditions. "Came the voice of Will even though all I could really see was his back.

I sighed, didn't he get a girls need for attention?

"Oh, Will", I began interrupting once again; "You know how BORING these stupid exams are! And were not even taking them, the stupid brats are!"

I got up from my uncomfortable chair and reached for Will with my outstretched arms, such a hug was utter honour.

Unfortunately just as I was going to smother Will he swiftly swept aside leaving poor me to tumble to his feet as all the recruits laughed at me.

I gave a look that could kill just as Will exclaimed at the top of the voice" Silence!"

His motivating voice sent shivers down my spine as I began to blush.

"Ahhh"I muttered eyes twinkling.

Will turned his attention directly on me. Oops, perhaps he heard me.

Anyway, I regained my balance and stood up as I shook my rose red hair. Will narrowed his eyes.

"What can't you accept my beauty" I replied checking my nails as my hair almost touched the floor.

Will took his interest off me and turned back to the class, he told them to continue.

I rested my feet on a nearby chair and checked my nails for a third time.

-Time-pass-

Hours past, most of the brats had either died of boredom or done one or two questions.

"Grell," asked Will quietly, "Can you go around the class and check on the recruits."

"Honestly Will, this test is not going to prove anything without a little practical work."

I brandished my Death Scythe, an awesome piece of art. In the human world it is known as a chainsaw but in my point of view it`s the best weapon in the world for harvesting souls and having fun.

"Grell that is a distraction to the class please put it away? Besides," he continued, "you weapon will be shown later."

"This isn't any ordinary 'weapon' you know," I screamed heart broken, "this is my own custom design, its red you hear me RED!"

"You do realize that the colour is not essential to how good your Death Scythe is", replied Will retorting once more.

"Not true!", I exclaimed, "Red is the best colour ever, it`s the colour of love, blood and well ME"

Will turned away.

"Urgh fine" I finally answered. Wondering around the boring and not to mention dull classroom I didn't look even slightly interested at the papers. "Wrong, wrong and.." I snatched an exam sheet from a recruit, I inspected it. "O ooh an" I slammed my hand on a table and shouted, "WRONG ANSWER!"

I flung the sheet in the air and grabbed my Scythe, in one swing I shredded the sheet before the class, and the remaining fragments fell to the ground.

Will had his back to me the whole time. "Will darling, here's my opinion of the test results" I said sweetly, I took a deep breathe threw half of the sheet in the air and yelled at the top of my voice, "ALL THE ANSWERS ARE WRONG!" I stopped ,the class stared at me, "what I needed to get that out of my system" I replied confused.

Will faced me his eyes weren't the usual gleaming green and yellow they were an angry look that could kill in a few heartbeats. I gasped Will had never looked that angry before, it was strange.

Will bent down to pick up the remains of paper, ever movement now sent chills all the way down my body.

"Grell" he said, "You are incorrect all the answers are correct", I felt bad, "and", he continued, " since you are the one who destroyed this poor recruits work, YOU must take the test for him.

My mouth dropped, "I'm not doing it!" I yelled raging.

With a tiny bit of persuasion ( Will taking my Death Scythe from me), I was sat in an uncomfortable chair, cold room and a paper and a pencil. Barely anything could be heard I this horrid room accept the irritating ticking of the clock.

"This is so UNFAIR" I screamed at Will who was watching me from the front of the classroom. Slamming my hands on the table I stared at Will through my crimson spectacles and asked, "Will, how come you only had to do a few tests and I had to do hundreds when we were recruits!?"

Will made eye contact and said, "simply because I didn't shred half a dozen of them as you did!". My face went completely pale like I had just gone through a freezer.

"Since", he proceeded, "we are Grim Reapers it is our responsibility to harvest souls and stay to the rules, if not you shall suffer the consequences."

"Diabolical" I protested crossing my arms.

"Once you pass the tests it is our job to follow our orders..." he was cut off.

"Yeah,yeah I know that but all I really enjoy about this job is hacking people to pieces and", I narrowed my eyes at Will, " maybe a bit of you," I winked.

"Grell just get on with the test" he replied not looking at me.

"You know when I was a recruit I was a good reaper".

"I highly doubt that since you" he raised his fingers as he counted, " melted the soul chamber, blew up the spectacle apartment and stole a large amount of scythes and broke nearly every single one of them." he stopped.

"Did I do that?" I said a bit sheepish.

"Look just gets on with it, my schedule will be ending soon," he replied sounding annoyed.

"Fine" I handed him the test sheet. I sprinted to my scythe in the corner and hugged it."Well I'm off bye honey" I skipped to the doorway.

"Hold on, Grell what is this" he said pointing to the question. I turned mid step and yelled "it's ME!"

"You shall retake the test tomorrow" he ripped the sheet and placed it in a bin in the corner of the room.

My anger began to rise like boiling water being poured into a cup, higher, higher.

"And" replied will just before my anger erupted. " what was that rubbish drawing"

That's it my anger exploded inside of me; I clutched my Death Scythe and charged at Will.

I sprung in the air, I felt as if I was in slow motion as I swung my Scythe at Will.

Will brandished his own Scythe, in the human world it was known as a lopper, honestly what humans name them are bloody ridiculous. He countered my swerve and fort back, he swung his like a bat and extended it to try and pinch me, I dodged but barely. He grabbed my long hair with his Scythe and lifted me up; I was barely able to touch the ground.

"Ow, let go" I shouted struggling desperately, I dropped my scythe.

"You have just violated a reaper law" He replied tightening the Scythes grip.

I somehow managed to break free and I dived for my Death Scythe, I grabbed it and pirouette spun it around, the effect was it put Will of balance.

After dodging several attacks I swung it at Will. Unfortunately Will had regained his balance and bedded the Scythes point in my Scythe, sparks flew out as Will released the hit, and he jumped back and adjusted his glasses.

"You BROKE IT!" I screamed, no longer I was happy Grell I was now gruesome Grell! "I don't have insurance for this thing!" I sobbed. "So many memories, so many drops of blood spilt; so many souls harvested, you remember" I gazed at Will.

"I wish I couldn't" Will replied looking into the past.

I was now in the past to when I was only a junior reaper.


End file.
